


Betel-Blood

by shinkai_shoujo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, crossoverfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai_shoujo/pseuds/shinkai_shoujo
Summary: In which Lydia is the daughter of Hades and is sort of tricked into helping out an evil Titan lord
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Betel-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> warning y’all now, I’m gonna be mixing the movie and musical together a bit! I hope you enjoy uwu

Lydia was dreaming again.  
Well, okay. She was less _dreaming_ than she was having a night terror, but nevertheless, she was asleep.  
She found herself in what appeared to be the attic of a large house, cluttered with various kinds of pottery and home do-it-yourself kits for a number of things on the shelves and a table up against the far wall. A white sofa was placed near the door, which sat at the top of a small staircase. It was cracked open, warm light from downstairs flooding into the empty room in a golden glow. But the most fascinating part of the room was a table on a raised section of the attic a few feet away from the couch.  
The table was huge, taking up most of the room and leaving only just enough room for someone to walk all the way around it. Stationed on top of it was a miniature yet incredibly lifelike model of what Lydia presumed to be the entire neighborhood this house was built in, complete with tiny toy cars for all the little driveways and roads.  
What... _was_ this place? The attic of some kind of antique store? And better yet— why was she seeing any of this at all? She knew she was dreaming, but somehow, she got the sense that this wasn't some random location her brain had made up. It looked— and felt— way too real.  
She didn't have long to ponder that. The door was suddenly flung the rest of the way open, smacking against the wall and bouncing back from the force of the shove it had been given. Two people came stumbling into the room before it could close. They were holding onto each other and laughing, their smiles so bright it felt like they warmed the room. The taller one, a man, was half-dragging the other, a woman, but she didn't seem to be resisting much. Her pretty face didn't hold a hint of anger on it, not even as he dragged her onto the little couch, her brown curls bouncing around like they had minds of their own. The white, flowery dress she was wearing flew up as she was pulled down, but she managed to smack her hand down in front of it before she flashed Lydia— even though, evidently, the pair couldn't see her. They'd ran right through her coming in the door and didn't even bat an eye.  
...Though, to be fair, that wasn't much different than how it was in real life.  
The couple had somewhat settled down now, the pretty woman having been pulled sideways into the man's lap with her arms loosely draped around his neck. Lydia could see him more clearly now, too— slightly scruffy brown hair, dorkily oversized glasses, a black-and-white checkered shirt that absolutely _screamed_ dad energy. He was gazing lovingly into the woman's chocolate-colored eyes like a lovesick little puppy. They were talking to each other, saying words that Lydia couldn't quite make out. She thought she heard names a few times, but it was as if the words drifted in through one of her ears and out the other; the instant they were spoken, she forgot them, leaving her suspended in a sort of frustrated limbo. If she was going to have dreams about random strangers, she would've at least liked to know their names.  
After what seemed like an eternity of Lydia trying and failing to read the couple's lips, the man stood up, lifting the woman in his arms bridal-style as he did so. He started to head toward the window with her in tow, but only made it about halfway across the room before he froze. Underneath him, the floorboards let loose an ominously loud _CREEEEAK_ that made Lydia jump. The couple exchanged a nervous glance.  
And that was when the weirdest thing of all started to happen.  
The couple both began to glow a sickly green color, like some sort of aura had been activated by the sound of the wood groaning. Lydia's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw it, but the couple either didn't notice or didn't care that they had suddenly become a pair of green glowsticks. The man tentatively pressed his foot against the boards, earning another _creak_ from them, but this one wasn't nearly as loud or threatening.  
He took another step forward, probably to test which boards were in need of some form of replacement. The aura around the pair grew brighter, more sinister. Lydia became acutely aware of a weight pushing down on her chest, anxiety and adrenaline mixing together inside her in a tempest that had been conjured up from seemingly nowhere. She didn't know _how_ she knew it, but she was suddenly almost certain that these two people were going to die if they took another step.  
“Wait," she croaked, her voice coming out in a panicked whisper. "Don't— don't move!"  
Another timid step. Another loud _CREEAAAAAAAAK._  
“You're gonna die if you keep going!" she shouted. "Can you hear me?! _Stop moving_!"  
Step. Step. _Creeeeeeeaaaak. Groan._  
And then—  
_SNAP._  
The floor caved in under the couple's feet about a foot away from the window they'd been trying to reach. And for the first time, Lydia could hear their voices, loud and clear, as they screamed at the top of their lungs.  
It didn't last very long. Their voices were abruptly silenced with a sickening _SPLAT._  
Before she could even think to be scared, Lydia awoke with a start.


End file.
